


[APH/金三角]于心有愧

by KamakuraKoiwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamakuraKoiwa/pseuds/KamakuraKoiwa
Summary: 钢琴的黑白键下流泻出优美的《Could This Be Love》，美满的婚姻，上帝所保佑的爱情，亚瑟觉得，这些都不属于他。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), France/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[APH/金三角]于心有愧

**Author's Note:**

> -Dover已订婚·联姻关系  
> -前男友米·[特殊]关系
> 
> -接受此设定者请往下翻  
> -祝 阅览愉快
> 
> -BGM：《于心有愧》陈奕迅/林夕

我从未停止过爱你。

男孩把干透的信纸塞进信封，像对待宝贝似的揣进衣兜里放好。他飞快地跑出房间，掩饰不住的快乐在心房里奔涌流淌。心脏扑通扑通跳着，不知是因为跑得太快，还是激动的情绪让他忘记了如何呼吸。  
薄薄一纸情书，倾注了他全部的心意。这些天他是怎样辗转反侧，在深夜里回想那人的面容而不自觉傻笑的啊，又是怎样坚定固执地钻进图书馆的最里面，寻遍所有的爱情文学，模仿着诗人的口吻，给他亲爱的亚瑟写信，他知道英国人最爱的事物就有诗歌。  
风一样轻盈的少年的心，如此意气风发，金色的阳光垂落到他脸上，镀上一层光晕。诚然，阿尔弗雷德是个帅气的小伙子，可他周身散发出的那种乐天派的感染力和夏天般永不消减的热情，使他更受朋友们的欢迎。

噢亚瑟，亚瑟，我亲爱的亚瑟。

不断在心中呼唤那个名字，阿尔弗雷德既欢快又紧张，兴冲冲地跑到咖啡馆门口，他前天和亚瑟约好在这里见面。刚踏到门口，却止住了步伐，男孩努力平复急促的呼吸和砰砰的心跳，对着店门外的玻璃橱窗整理起衣服。初春的天气还不算太暖和，对热衷运动又体质健康的男孩来说，一件夹克衫足以御寒，橙色的外套衬得他活力四射。他仔细端详自己映在玻璃上的样子，简单的搭配，精神得上翘的头发，帅气的面容，发自内心流露出幸福意味的上扬嘴角，阿尔弗雷德低低地叫喊着，给自己打气。

亚瑟坐在里面的位置，座位边上有交缠的绿植吊在半空，安静地垂下，就像诗歌里描绘的那样美好。  
他的亚瑟，就在浸透了明媚阳光的午后，捧一本诗集打发等待的时光，侧脸落下斑驳的光影，比所有传说里的纤柔英俊的少年都要可爱。  
我喜欢他，阿尔由衷的心声。

荷尔蒙肆意的年纪，纯真无暇的爱恋，老套的校园一见钟情的戏码，愚蠢又血气方刚的冲动美国佬，小混蛋热烈追求的与他性格相差甚远的内敛优雅的亚瑟学长，故事开始于这个日光微醺的午后。  
他们最棒的青春岁月。

噢，我亲爱的亚瑟。

傍晚时分，客气的寒暄和顺利的谈判后，阿尔弗雷德送走了最后一位客户。那中年男人和蔼地握着阿尔弗雷德的手，告诉他自己要马上赶回家，因为不想错过宝贝女儿的生日派对。能够想象那是多么温馨圆满的家，阿尔弗雷德笑着拥抱了他，说替我向您女儿表示祝贺。

客户走后，就剩他一人在办公室里，曼哈顿的灯火通明，绚烂的霓虹灯闪烁着迷醉的光，伸展向城市的天际。  
阿尔弗雷德把身体陷进宽大的皮质转椅中，脑袋枕在椅背边缘，眼睛阖起，就像他曾经无数次做过的那样。噢，他曾经也是这样将头枕在亚瑟腿上，那人的表情像极了不堪阿尔弗雷德的麻烦，却在他假装要睡着的时候，弯下腰亲吻他的金发。

“呐，阿尔……”  
“我也喜欢你。”

他有些自暴自弃地扯松领带，随手扔在一边。突如其来的、如洪水汹涌的回忆再次侵入他的脑海，思绪绕成一团乱麻，那深夜里才会肆意张狂的怪兽正在吞噬阿尔弗雷德还未老去的心。如果是琼斯总裁，那必定对情绪管理颇有心得，他会将自己包装起来，要外露的热情、被隐藏的鲁莽，多年商海沉浮，心早已打磨成磐石，刀枪不入。偏偏心里还住着一个阿尔弗雷德，饶是他久经社会，心底那份单纯还是完好无损地保留着，那是不足为外人道的隐秘之地。无论是员工，还是合作方，都对琼斯总裁的为人处事称赞有加，他们喜欢他言谈间的直率举止，不刻意隐瞒，让人觉得可靠；喜欢他做决断时敢为人先的勇气，号召所有人一起行动，把责任担在肩头，自己带头冲在最前面；还有对待感情的态度，有许多人或直白或隐晦地对阿尔弗雷德示好，可他都礼貌地拒绝了，大概是有意中人吧，不过让琼斯总裁如此等待，那个人会是谁呢？  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯受人敬佩的地方，也正是当年那个人最爱他的地方。

直到今天。  
直到今天。

亚瑟在书房里翻箱倒柜地寻找东西，满屋子的纸箱，书本和试卷散落一地。已经很久没有收拾过这些堆在储物间角落里的东西，那是他上大学时留下的，把所有靠外面的杂物搬出来，才够到那个小小的棕色皮箱。房间里扬起些微灰尘，亚瑟捂着口鼻，轻轻咳了几声，才伸手把那箱子拽出来。

“啪嗒”，小心打开。

尘封七年之久的回忆，此时毫无保留地摊开在他眼前。  
印烫金字体的毕业证书、学生会的参选演讲稿、新年舞会上友人们集体恶作剧为他买的毛绒猫耳、绣着学院图案的领带，那个人撕下会议簿随手涂鸦的兔子、他赠给的钢笔，还有未用完的麦当劳餐劵。

更多的，更多的……  
记忆如洪水开闸，在他淡忘时其实已经积蓄起来，一旦记起，便无法泰然处之。

七年前的折扣劵已经过期，上面醒目的“第二杯半价”让亚瑟只想发笑，然而这笑容里有着无可掩饰的悲哀。他是不惯吃快餐食品的，那时候，东西没收拾的阿尔弗雷德会把优惠劵统统交给他代为保管，亚瑟偶尔也会尝一口新出的饮品，注视着面前狼吞虎咽的恋人，刚打完学院篮球赛，阿尔弗雷德几乎要饿疯了。  
还是这家店，他们分手以后亚瑟很少经过这里，每当驻足停留的时候，都会无言。他不爱垃圾食品，没有阿尔弗雷德的陪伴那些东西食之无味。  
亚瑟本想把废旧的优惠劵都给撕掉，毕竟那之后他们毫无干系。可是始料未及的是，一个长长的信封就放在下面，亚瑟的手指控制不住地颤抖起来。

更多的，更多的……  
亲爱的阿尔弗。

他一开始就没打算扔掉，阿尔弗雷德告白时给他的情书。

金发男孩局促不安地坐到他对面，一反常态的神情让亚瑟怀疑他想干什么。

“阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟微微侧过头，诗集被合起来拿在手中。  
“亚瑟，我……”预想过无数次告白的情形，站在镜子前无数次练习，真当面对亚瑟的时候，阿尔弗雷德发现自己紧张得说不出话来。

砰砰，砰砰。

和所有情窦初开的男孩子一样，在心爱之人面前失了沉稳，年轻的美国男孩闭上眼调整呼吸，就要涌出的爱恋一下又一下撞击着青春活力的心，他血气方刚，又爱得热烈，愿意把所有美好的东西都给亚瑟，愿意为他做任何事情。  
一见钟情，向来就这么简单，英雄为了他爱的人不顾一切。

那么我呢，我爱阿尔弗雷德吗？

亚瑟最终没有拆开信封，告白情书一直被自己妥善收藏起来，用胶纸包了好几层。他将所有文件，连同那信封一起重新装回去，塞进储物间的最里面，又在上面堆叠了好几个纸箱。做完这些，亚瑟觉得似乎轻松了些，拍了拍身上的灰尘，回到书房。

“亚瑟……”垂下眼脸，满脑子却是阿尔弗雷德的呼唤。分手那天雨下得淅淅沥沥，他第一次看到向来开朗的阿尔弗雷德露出那种绝望的表情，雨幕里，他的眼睛竟像是灰蓝色，没了原先的明亮。黯淡的视线投射向亚瑟，雨水顺着他线条分明的面部轮廓勾勒出悲伤的色彩。阿尔弗雷德从不求谁，这是同学校的人们说的，他的好人缘总会在有需要时派上用场。可是这一次，再好的朋友都帮不了他，他放下尊严恳求亚瑟不要离开，是不是抵挡不住压力，这些全部我来扛，求你不要和我分手。亚瑟张了张口，没有回答一个单词，他的表情太奇特，嘴角的弧度上扬，僵硬着不肯松开，明明微笑着，却像是要哭出来，可那翠绿的眼睛没有流出半滴眼泪。

“分手吧，阿尔弗雷德。”末了，他平静地说。  
“这不可能的，亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德绝望地朝他大喊，像一只受伤的野兽拼命护住最后的栖身之所。

“我不能害你，阿尔。”最后一次这样叫他，亚瑟摇摇头，仍是疏离的微笑，“你还有未来。”  
他的手在衣袋中颤抖，不露声色地掐住大腿上的肉才让他维持着表面的冷漠。天知道他多想扔掉伞冲上去拥抱他在雨中微微发抖的恋人，那是他最舍不得委屈的、最该永远保持笑脸的家伙，他很想说阿尔我们一起逃吧，可是钢丝上挣扎的理智不允许。  
如果你用生命去爱他，就别毁了他。

我爱阿尔弗雷德吗？  
亚瑟苦笑着抱住自己的双肩，像小动物一样蜷缩起来，本能地护卫自己。夜更深了，房间里很安静，外面响起窸窸窣窣的脚步声，弗朗西斯轻轻推开门，把装着热茶的马克杯推到亚瑟跟前。

“Bonsoir，你还好吗？”  
“嗯，啊，弗朗。”亚瑟勉强冲他笑了一下。

“没事吧，甜心。”弗朗西斯体贴地握住他的手，放在手心揉搓，紫罗兰色的眼睛充满担忧，“是不是这几天太累？”  
“没有。”亚瑟摇摇头，任由他握着自己。弗朗西斯是个好男人，法国人一贯的柔情在他身上体现得淋漓尽致，他会烹饪精致的食物，给英国人准备下午茶吃的马卡龙，也耐心倾听亚瑟所有想说的话，若含蓄的人不愿意说了，弗朗西斯也不会强迫。

“后天是婚礼，早一点休息。”弗朗西斯淡淡地笑着，揉了揉亚瑟柔软的金发。  
他们相识于三个月前，在伦敦的某次慈善晚宴，亚瑟所在的柯克兰家族曾经显赫一时，但到父亲一辈，早已经衰落不堪，仅仅维持着贵族的面子。几个哥哥对他不冷不热，只想让他为家族联姻。  
就在那天的晚宴，他遇到了弗朗西斯，一个优雅有风度的法国男人。这个姓波诺弗瓦的人谈吐得体，举手投足间带着成熟男性的魅力，他还在波尔多波亚克区经营着一家私人酒庄，与许多金融巨鳄私交甚好。  
既然最终都是联姻，与其被哥哥们当作交易筹码，不如和眼前的法国人结婚，至少他会是个合格称职的好丈夫。碰巧的是，弗朗西斯也正有此意，他们低调地订婚了。  
亚瑟不是没有想过离开柯克兰家，靠自己的能力工作赚钱，可是家族对他的意义远非一两句话能够说清，这种又爱又恨的难以割舍的情感使他变得优柔寡断，注定成为悲剧的主角。  
他和阿尔的恋情也是如此。

亚瑟很想阿尔弗雷德，分手那天他撑着伞，冷漠地擦肩而过，雨水打湿了手心，他却毫无感觉。已经感觉不到冷了，因为没有他的心比这更冷，亚瑟心里比任何人都要难过。  
但他从未后悔。

“不能害他赔上未来。”  
扣紧的小指松开了，漫天繁星下的亲吻，沾上嘴角的香草冰淇淋，未用完的麦当劳折扣劵，封存在纸信封里倾诉爱意的告白，数次憧憬过的未来。  
全都不存在了。

“没事的，宝贝，都会没事的。”  
弗朗西斯将亚瑟抱入怀中，温柔地抚触，不停亲吻他的额头，什么也不说，只是安静地轻拍他的后背。  
像对待一件珍视的易碎品。

“亚瑟……”  
第2555次，闪烁的手机屏幕，弃用的旧号码。

“The number you dialed is out of service. ”  
“嘟嘟嘟——”

I know as the night goes on  
我知道当夜幕渐近  
You might end up with someone  
可能是你新的篇章  
So why do I bite my tongue?  
而我为何（依然）忍气吞声（接近你）？  
Oh, I wanna know ya  
我想要了解你

两天后，波诺弗瓦酒庄。

坐落在风景优美的山麓，弗朗西斯的酒庄显得格外宜人，而今天，盛大的婚礼即将在这里举行。庄园里的人们都忙碌起来，烘烤香脆可口的小甜饼，往插进香根鸢尾花的瓶子里洒水，热气腾腾的法餐全部装盘，刀叉和餐具发出清脆响声，空气里满是快活的氛围。  
庄园主人弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，今天要和柯克兰家的幺子结婚，仪式循着复古的旧式风格，华丽的旋转楼梯扶手装饰着白纱，大朵玫瑰和颗粒状的莱茵石点缀其上。

比起外面的热闹非凡，休息室里一直很安谧。亚瑟漫不经心地打量着镜子里的自己，额发被造型师用发蜡固定，梳起的偏分愈发衬得他气质高贵。剪裁讲究的白色西装贴合身体，胸口别了一朵绽放的玫瑰。

昨夜休息得很早，可他仍然难以安睡，翻来覆去的疲惫，始终脱离不出梦里的那个影子。亚瑟深吸一口气，就算他和弗朗西斯有过约定，可是现在，在他未婚夫的庄园，他不该对他深爱的美国男孩念念不忘，不该回忆起那日分手，令他心如刀割。

“亚蒂？”

弗朗西斯也着一身白西装，淡紫色的衬衣，均出自知名设计师之手。他对时尚的品味很好，柔软的金发卷曲着垂下，是不同于阿尔弗雷德的，成熟里带点阴柔的美。

“准备好了吗，亲爱的？”法国男人走到他身后，细致地替他整理开领结上的褶皱，轻伏在亚瑟肩头，凑过来亲了一口他的耳垂。

亚瑟，亚瑟，亲爱的亚瑟……

蛰伏多年的感情，越到尽头，竟越于心有愧。每一个雨天，骨子里隐隐作痛，沉埋在秘密之地的怪物会在他失眠的半夜苏醒，不咆哮也不吼叫，就用一双冷冽却受伤的眼睛看他，那眸子是种悲哀的蓝色。当亚瑟惊觉是梦境时，泪水早已沾湿枕头，回忆绑架了漫漫长夜，把他的心脏再一次狠狠搅碎。

“不……”极小声的反抗，亚瑟条件反射地拒绝了对方的亲昵，又为自己的失礼感到抱歉。

弗朗西斯垂眸，并不见得生气，却也猜不透他的心思。手腕上的金色玫瑰袖扣闪闪发光，光线穿过玻璃晕染出一墙的暖意。他再次靠近亚瑟，往他手中塞进一个小小的金属片。

“弗朗，你！”不可置信地张口。  
“我托人寻了很久，没想到刚好是今天……”男人勾唇一笑，把玩着自己漂亮卷发的末梢，退开。

“我在外面等你。”  
门关上了。

刚才来的是弗朗西斯，可是屋子里满是阿尔弗雷德存在的气息，全身心仍然只感觉得到他。  
怎样去补偿欠你的告别，而我现今，于心有愧。

红发的斯科特抽完一根Marlboro香烟，从吸烟室走出来。

“从今以后，好好照顾自己，柯克兰家有今天，你付出颇多。”斯科特拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，那语气像极了亲密的兄长。  
“斯科特……”亚瑟冷淡地看向他，两双相似的绿眼睛对视，谁也不肯示好。

“我们是为你好，”一副理所应当的态度，他皱起和亚瑟一样粗的眉毛，“我不明白你为何喜欢上琼斯那小子。”  
“你没资格说他。”

难得露出不好惹的一面，就算分手了，亚瑟还是护着阿尔弗雷德。

“你是真不明白还是怎样？”明明都是兄弟，他和亚瑟的关系差到了极点，那对表兄弟甚至好到了滚床单的地步。  
亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德，是如假包换的表兄弟，琼斯和柯克兰两家多年不曾往来，但是斯科特知道他有这么个表弟。

“你们是兄弟，我绝对不允许。”

“是，我不想否认我和他的这层关系，也按照你说的分了手。但是我永远不会忘记你们做过的事。”亚瑟整理好领带，冷冷地警告对方，“事到如今，如果你们还要找阿尔弗雷德的麻烦……”

“别忘了亚瑟现在有权选择姓波诺弗瓦。”不知何时，弗朗西斯出现在亚瑟身后，环住他的肩膀。法国人还是一贯的优雅态度，甚至保持着笑容，但眼神却透着不掩饰的威慑。

哥哥不原谅对亚瑟摆脸色的人，敢动波诺弗瓦的人，今天就给我滚出庄园。

斯科特看懂了。  
他不打算再说什么。

柯克兰家的未来，还要靠眼前这个绵里藏针的法国人。

熏香蜡烛安静地燃烧，照亮庄园的每个角落，空气里飘散着玫瑰花的芬芳。神父就位，宾客落座，宁静柔和的光线洒进宽敞的大厅。  
“上帝所配的人便不可分开。这一生一世的爱情，因为今天而完美。”

亚瑟由长兄威廉牵引着，走上红毯。脚下厚实的触感，手套里微湿粘腻的汗水，视线里闪烁的烛光，还有站在红毯尽头，向他报以微笑的法国未婚夫。亚瑟有那么一瞬间的失神，仿佛又回到了学生时代，阿尔弗雷德扯着他的手，在商场的橱窗前讨论起未来的话题。那时正巧Valentino的高定婚服在展出，他的小混蛋就提了要求，不会打领带，结婚时要亚蒂帮忙。亚瑟又羞又恼地捶他的肩膀，却别过头，轻轻答应了一声“嗯”。

此刻的阿尔弗雷德，会在哪里呢？

或许他不愿想起他，那日分道扬镳，从今以后自当远离；或许他早已成家，亚瑟今年二十九岁，而他的前男友刚过完二十八岁生日，那日子亚瑟不可能记不清，他陪他过了整整四个。  
或者，他仍有期待，连亚瑟自己都羞于承认，不管出于什么原因，主动分手的人是他，他却期望着阿尔弗雷德快些出现。

不能毁他一世，我便只可良心受罪。

钢琴的黑白键下流泻出优美的《Could This Be Love》，美满的婚姻，上帝所保佑的爱情，亚瑟觉得，这些都不属于他。

“先生！先生！”交警疯狂地挥着手中的罚单，眼看着闯红灯的豪车冲出边界线，像脱缰的野马一样远去。

豪车的主人对此置若罔闻，看架势是个惯犯，不知今天是哪位富家子弟出来飙车，方向盘一甩，就是一个危险的急转弯。

被他高速的飙车吓得不轻，第一天上任就碰到如此情状，惊魂未定的小警察不断在胸口画十字，战战兢兢地喃喃道，愿老天保佑他，祝他好运。

红色法拉利，一百二千米的时速，雷朋RB30反光蛤蟆镜，车主似乎玩世不恭。迎面而来一辆计程车，抵紧车速上限的人猛打方向盘，既不减速也不退让，几乎是擦着车身开过去，引得计程车司机一阵惊呼。

“Holyshit!”他忍不住爆了粗口，焦灼的心仿佛给放在油锅上煎烤，愤怒而且生疼，陌生的法国街道，见鬼的波尔多波亚克区，去他妈的法兰西第五共和国。他大概已经吃了五张超速罚单，还不算上闯红灯的记录，可是现在顾不得那么多，满心都是发狂的冲动，巨大的痛楚和失而复得的愉悦填充了他的内心，以至于无法思考其他。  
整整七年，几乎耗尽了他的青春，用全部生命去爱的人，分手后删掉他所有的联系方式，自毕业以后杳无音讯的人，进驻在他心底最柔软的地方，时至今日无法忘怀的人。

“我亲爱的亚瑟。”  
情书开头的这个名字，他在心底默念过好多遍。

“你穿越我心灵的旷野，  
如同阳光穿越水晶般容易。

你像天使隐藏在人群中，  
而我是信徒虔诚低语。

我爱你，不光因为你的样子，  
还因为，和你在一起时，我的样子。

我爱你，不光因为你为我而做的事，  
还因为，为了你，我能做成的事。

谁让我乘风破浪，  
谁让我披襟斩棘，  
我将成为那深爱者的英雄，  
爱情如史诗，波澜壮阔。

不要使今日留下遗憾，  
当你青春年少，风华正茂。”*

汽车开上盘山公路，阿尔弗雷德猛踩下油门，拨动右边换挡片再次加速。已经能隐隐看见波诺弗瓦庄园的建筑，阿尔弗雷德的心脏突然跳得很快，一下又一下，就快要蹦出胸腔。车速接近极限，飙升的肾上腺素也不甘其后地紧追，那份从未死去的心意如今变得无比火热，滚烫得要灼伤阿尔弗雷德的胸腔，将他燃烧殆尽。  
他死死攥紧方向盘，从看到那个失联七年，自己做梦都背得出来的号码发来“我今天结婚，在波诺弗瓦庄园。”的消息时，他没怀疑发信者是谁，亚瑟换了号码，这会不会是一场陌生人的巧合，他全不去想。顷刻间冲出的感情几乎淹没了他的理智，再等一等，再等一等就好……

等我到波诺弗瓦庄园。

等我，等我……  
亚瑟……

一辆疾驰在盘山公路上的法拉利，褪下琼斯总裁身份、名叫阿尔弗雷德的普通少年的火热的心。  
他还是七年前的阿尔弗雷德，血气方刚，无所畏惧，甘愿为他的爱情付出一切。

“我，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，”他的法腔圆润优美，无怪乎人们说法国人最擅情话，“请求亚瑟·柯克兰做我生命中的伴侣和我唯一的爱人。”

就要到最后了。  
亚瑟，平静下来，抬起头看着你未婚夫的脸，不要再想着如今遥不可及的阿尔弗雷德，七年前你怎样狠心赶走了他，现在也要怎样狠心忘掉他。

水晶吊灯在天花板上熠熠生辉，上帝所爱的人将被婚姻结合在一起，永不分离。

“呜——！”轰鸣的引擎声，强行的急刹车，闯入庄园的不速之客。  
白色车牌，AF-000-JE。

“我会信任你，尊敬你，我将和你一起欢笑，一起哭泣。我会忠诚的爱着你，无论未来是好的还是坏的，是艰难的还是安乐的，我都会陪你一起度过。无论准备迎接什么样的生活，我都会一直守护在这里。”  
威廉把亚瑟的手交给弗朗西斯，代表柯克兰家族的大哥完成了此行的任务。威廉的脸上带着温和微冷的笑意，缓缓退后，从今以后亚瑟就是波诺弗瓦的人，他不再是家族的附庸，实现了最大的价值。法国人清楚地感觉到包裹在丝质白手套下的手指在轻轻颤抖，他不着痕迹地握住亚瑟的指尖，小幅度地揉捏示意他放松。  
翠绿色的漂亮眸子看着他，终于发自心底露出淡淡微笑。

那是弗朗西斯等到的答案吗？

“就像我伸出手让你紧握住一样，我会将我的生命交付于你。”亚瑟沉稳温柔地说，法语自他口中说出，有种别样的迷人。弗朗西斯握住了他的手，酝酿在紫色眼睛中的情绪起伏不定。

弃置不顾的车钥匙插在孔中，上面还挂着颜色泛旧的星条旗毛衣泰迪熊钥匙扣，随惯性左右摆动。

“所以请帮助我 我的主。  
真诚的恳求上帝让我不要离开你，或是让我跟随在你身后。”

时间好像回到了十年前，阿尔弗雷德朝着咖啡馆跑去，街道的喧嚣、往来的人群从眼前飞逝，他攥紧口袋里的信封，那倾注了自己所有感情的告白。亚瑟在不远的地方等着他，他一定捧着一本诗集，阳光微醺，飞鸟和藤萝，精灵和独角兽，阿尔弗雷德空白的情感世界好像因这些事物而变得充盈饱满，热情的少年满心欢喜。  
阿尔弗雷德不停地向前跑着，好像这样就能挽回他逝去的青春，重新挽回错失的苦涩爱恋。

生命和爱情为他斟了一杯苦酒，太阳刺眼的七月，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在异国他乡遇到他阔别多年的前恋人。  
为何偏偏不懂，他的用心良苦。

“因为你到哪里我就会去到哪里，因为你的停留所以我停留。”  
交握的手指，温润的眼神，圆满的婚礼，摇曳的玫瑰和鸢尾，弗朗西斯对亚瑟立下誓言。

外面响起一阵喧闹，有好事者向外看了一眼，发现受邀参加婚礼的记者们快把一个人围得水泄不通。  
阿尔弗雷德心急如焚，媒体接二连三的追堵让他暴怒不堪，在他摘下墨镜的瞬间，立马有人发出惊呼。

“琼斯先生！”

“您是波诺弗瓦先生的亲属，还是和柯克兰先生有什么关系？”  
闪光灯全部凑了过来，记者们咔嚓咔嚓拍个不停，其中一个棕发年轻人挤过来，将话筒递到阿尔弗雷德面前，被他一掌拍开。

“你爱的人将成为我爱的人，你的主也会成为我的主。”  
大厅的门敞开着，庄严的宣誓声从中飘出，他的挚爱就在里面。

亚瑟，我亲爱的亚瑟。

“你在哪里死去，我也将和你一起在那里被埋葬，  
也许主要求我做的更多，但是不论发生任何事情，都会有你在身边 。”

“亚瑟！”

Have heard of your unsmiling face on wedding  
曾听说过 你某夜结婚 未曾露笑容  
Ashamed to confess my fault  
实在不敢知道我是元凶  
Have destroyed your heart in salad days  
大概当初我未懂得顾忌 年少率性害惨你  
No more romance no more bliss  
令人受伤滋味 难保更可悲  
How can I apologize when it's too late  
这心地 再善良终生怎去 向你说对不起

“亚瑟！”  
阿尔弗雷德气喘吁吁地出现在婚礼现场，胸口涌出的情感快把他淹没了，手中握紧的东西却冰凉得使他理智下来。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”红毯尽头，弗朗西斯转过身来，淡淡开口，脸上看不出半分表情。  
轻柔演奏中的乐曲戛然而止，最后一个音符在微妙的气氛中拉长，所有人都看着他们。

惊愕的不止神父，印着花体宣誓词的册子从他手中滑落。斯科特蓦地睁大眼睛，看清来人的同时，弗朗西斯的话使他确信这就是阿尔弗雷德。  
亚瑟·柯克兰曾经的男友。

阿尔弗雷德对自己打断婚礼的这件事毫无自觉，极其强烈的感情一波又一波袭来，敲击着胸口，在他心底最柔软的地方肆虐不止。

亚瑟，亚瑟……  
最亲爱的亚瑟。

亚瑟一动不动地站在原地，双眼紧闭，努力克制紊乱的呼吸。  
曾经意气风发的少年回来找他了。

灰蒙蒙的雨天里，卑微到尘埃里的爱恋，温热的泪水与雨水混杂着打湿发梢，阿尔弗雷德摘下模糊的眼镜，用那双从未改变的澄澈的蓝眼睛注视着他。  
悄悄攥紧衣袖，怕自己妥协，怕自己不顾后果毁了他一辈子，手在袖管里发抖。

“阿尔弗雷德……”那名字几乎在每个夜晚出现，纠缠了他的梦境七年。

“听着，亚瑟。”尽管他才是不速之客，尽管这就在波诺弗瓦庄园，亚瑟要和另一个人结婚的地方，阿尔弗雷德仍像当年一样，向他喜欢，如今是深爱的人走去。玫瑰花瓣落满红毯，铺就一地的热烈，好像他才是今天婚礼的主角。

“如果现在不说出来的话，我想我会后悔一辈子。”  
我不要失去你，事到如今，我不会再放手。

“你欠我一个告别。欠我七年来卧枕安眠的夜晚。”  
亚瑟不敢回过头看他，握紧的拳头微微发抖，他不只是动摇。

“你可以对我视而不见，弃如敝履，”阿尔弗雷德苦笑了一下，他的蓝眼睛仍像少年般明亮动人，“但是，我从来没有忘记你。”  
埋藏在心底的柔软被狠狠蹂躏，疼痛的感觉在今天才愈发鲜明起来。

溃不成军。

“我知道，今天是你和波诺弗瓦先生的婚礼。”  
“但这对我来说毫无意义。”

“亚瑟。”  
阿尔弗雷德又向前一步，意外的是，弗朗西斯没有任何表态，庄园里所有人都看着他们，连记者也屏住呼吸，静静凝视这场突如其来的闹剧。

“不管你是恨我，还是爱我，我今天要带你走。”  
“反对意见一律不予接受。”

“你问过亚瑟的意思了吗？”亚瑟的法国未婚夫蓦地开了口，修长挺拔的白色身影在阿尔弗雷德眼前站定。  
“我……”亚瑟微小的声音在颤抖，依旧背对着两人。

弗朗西斯仍执拗地追问阿尔弗雷德的答案：“你是否愿意作为他的丈夫，无论是顺境或逆境……”

“Yes, I do.”阿尔福德想也没想就大声回答，尽管这实在太失礼。

“粗鲁的美国佬，听我说完。”弗朗西斯尖锐地瞪了他一眼，“无论富裕或贫穷，健康或疾病，快乐或忧愁，你都将毫无保留地爱他，对他忠诚直到永远？”

“I promise.”  
他是多么真诚又恳切。

亚瑟死死抓住弗朗西斯的领口，把头埋在他胸前，心脏剧烈跳动着，仿佛下一刻就会被汹涌的感情撕破。  
他当然和法国人提起过，关于阿尔弗雷德的故事。

“如果想告诉他，就遵从自己的内心去做吧。”弗朗西斯的话犹在耳畔。  
今早离开休息室时，法国人往亚瑟手里塞了后者不小心遗失的电话卡，尽管以他的能耐应付琼斯集团不是难事，可弗朗西斯更想亚瑟自己考虑清楚。

“不要抱憾终身。”泛起一点苦涩的笑容，亚瑟怎么会不懂。  
他们都一样。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，你给我听好。”弗朗西斯揉着亚瑟的头发安抚他紧绷的神经，而视线直直对上了阿尔弗雷德：“我和亚瑟约定过，我会珍视他一辈子。但是，如果带他回去的人是你，我无条件放手。”

“你比我更爱他。”

“我的确喜欢亚瑟，我们可以结婚，甚至共度余生，但是这份感情比起你们相差甚远，我们永远不是对方心头的那个人。”

“他最爱的始终是你，”

分手的前一天，亚瑟把所有与阿尔弗雷德相关的东西都好好收藏了起来，装进盒子，打上封条。那封告白书放在了随身的小皮箱里，毕业以后又搬进储物间。  
阿尔弗雷德的信件，费心思打磨的情书，话语里流露的真诚比他读过的所有诗都要热切。

亲爱的，阿尔弗雷德。

“Would you marry me？”  
七年不见，比以前还要直白。

这是亚瑟现在唯一的想法。

阿尔弗雷德的手心握着一枚戒指，因他紧张而微微汗湿，表面早就因磨损而光泽不再，那不是什么昂贵的定制品，但是亚瑟认得。  
恋爱一周年的情人节赠礼，某次冷战后亚瑟赌气地取下来推给阿尔弗雷德，然而没来得及再次给他戴上，两人的恋情就宣告终止。

现在阿尔弗雷德正用这枚戒指向他求婚，相同的另一枚就在那人左手无名指上。传说无名指的血脉通向心脏，可他和他的心脏早就连在一起了，或许有过中断，但是这炽烈的鲜血从未被淡忘。

“Nothing can seperate us unless death.”  
只有死亡才能把我们分开。

“We are both young.”

**Author's Note:**

> 背景
> 
> 年龄：米（18→28）英（19→29）法（30）
> 
> ·很久以前，弗朗西斯爱过一个女孩，视她为自己的生命，可是女孩不幸离世，他一度心灰意冷。出于家族考虑（尽管他是波诺弗瓦酒庄的掌权者），弗朗西斯仍需要商业联姻，既然没有了爱情，那么就要一桩美满的婚姻，他和亚瑟一拍即合。  
> ·琼斯是柯克兰家族的远房表亲，无权无势，所以斯科特坚决反对亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德在一起，不惜威胁亚瑟。亚瑟害怕自己毁了阿尔弗雷德一生，于是主动分手，然而后来琼总还是靠自己走到了今天。就算柯克兰家反对，阿尔弗雷德现在也不需要考虑了。  
> ·亚瑟和弗朗西斯做过约定：“如果他回来，婚姻决定权在你手中。”
> 
> *告白书改编自诗歌《Love》by Roy Croft
> 
> 后记
> 
> 第一个跳进脑海的标题是《了不起的阿尔弗》/《曼哈顿男孩》，觉得太蠢所以改了。标题是陈奕迅的《于心有愧》，“如果我听歌可眼红，何以待你好偏不懂。”
> 
> 深夜听到《那些年》就在想，如果故事发生在米英身上，他们在青春年华里相爱，却因外界的阻挠被迫分离，阿尔是不服输的行动派，可是亚瑟为对方考虑得更多。在亚瑟的单方面坚持下，他们分了手。  
> “再一次相遇，我一定会紧紧抱住你。”  
> 不管未来如何，阿尔不会让亚瑟离开，不要他作他心上的疤。
> 
> 雷不雷点我从不关注，如果感情本身得不到抒发，那写文说的全部都他妈是废话。
> 
> PS. 为什么不来个皆大欢喜金三角呢，人家飙着法拉利我还在写纯情抢婚，这一次嘛……我的良心不允许我干这种事（正直.JPG）


End file.
